


Distractions

by Jillagain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lion Spoilers, Drabbles, F/M, Golden Deer Route spoilers, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating subject to change, We Die Like Men, no beta cause im alone in this fandom and thats okay, to be continued??????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillagain/pseuds/Jillagain
Summary: Drabbles/collection of oneshots for Byleth/Felix at various points of their relationship. Sometimes includes kids.Chapter 1: Felix returns to his wife and daughter asleep in bed.





	Distractions

Felix returns to Garreg Mach on the heels of a heavy mist hours before dawn and without the fanfare of the general public. The monastery is and will always be more of an imposing fortress than new place of established government and that much is clear by the guards that monitor the main roads.

Most citizens have safely tucked themselves their doors but Felix spots a few drunks scuttle along the streets too inebriated to pay him nor his companions any real mind. They take the long route through town hugging the stone sides of the city until he alone ascends the staircase past the talkative guard who still greets Byleth as a Professor and not Queen. 

If any of the workers notice him in the dim candlelight they know better than to say anything. Rather they go about their tasks as if the man covered in blood and sweat is a lone merc and not the Prince consort known far and wide for his scowls and closed off posture.

Felix’s exhausted body climbs the staircase with little care given to the walls that keep him upright and moving. Besides the promise of a hot bath its Byleth's and little Natalia’s seldom seen sleeping faces that puts one aching leg In-front of the other until he stands in the entrance to the Queen’s private quarters. 

His girls sleep blissfully together, and the sight makes his heart soar. The cold that has followed him from the merciless mountains of his youth melts to the floor along with his heavy jacket. Byleth and Natalia have tucked themselves under the ornate covers with a story book in hand though forgotten in favor of much needed sleep. Upon closer inspection when Felix goes to remove the colorful picture book from Byleth’s limp hold; he immediately recognizes the flying Pegasus knight from his childhood. 

Byleth remains unchanged unless he counts her growing belly. But Natalia has grown so much in his absence Felix might as well be looking at a new girl entirely. Four moons ago at their emotionally reluctant departure Natalia’s boysenberry hair had only come down to the base of her neck. Now it’s practically ear length and looking inky like his own. He thinks she’s even sprouted a few more teeth. 

The smile on his face comes easily seeing Byleth swollen with child and pudgy Natalia mercilessly kicking at imagined foes and the carefully constructed pillow barrier that separates her from her mother. Really their squirming child should be back in the nursery where an army of dedicated midwives and attendants await the Princess should any need arise. But here she is on his side of the bed and looking like its proud owner,

Felix lets out a chuckle, tossing the bedding back at Natalia which lands right on her chubby face. And for once in her short life the restless princess makes no attempt to swat away the blanket and instead sleeps peacefully on.

“You’re here.” Byleth’s sleepy voice cuts through the early morning silence.

“Did I wake you?” He plants a light kiss against her brow not expecting a coherent answer. Byleth gives some semblance of a sound… Which for all their time spent together Felix cannot discern its meaning.

“What was that?” He tents himself over his wife and playfully nuzzles into her neck despite the protests that he goes and showers. 

“Shut it...Natalia you have to...kicking baby.”

He steals her dazed words with ease, eager to devour every languid open mouth movement until sleep has her falling back into the pillow. With great reluctance Felix pushes himself up form the nest of covers and goes about the process of removing his gear so he can wash the blood and sweat from his body and finally climb into bed.

Felix returns clean and in a fresh pair of clothes right as the birds start to hum and morning spills on the private balcony. He’s especially careful when it comes to drying his hair as last time he’d joined his family in bed with wet hair Natalia awoke with a bad cold. The kingdom had always been weary of colds especially winter ones that often escalated and stole children indiscriminately. 

Folding back the cover he scoops up a limp toddler. The small family move against the other, each adjusting their hold on the other. Natalia starfishes on her father’s slim chest and Byleth tucks into the curve of his neck. It’s inevitable that he will wake up with no feeling in his arm while the Queen will complain of a stiff neck but these are small sacrifices compared to the larger ones they’ve already made.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what happened but i want to know when they fell in love and all these ideas popped into mind. Slowly adding as I work on a more serious/lengthy story....wish me luck.
> 
> btw their daughters full name is: Natalia Brielle von Eisner 
> 
> As for their second one? IDK but she's getting the Fraldarius title. Maybe Claudia Louise? Send in suggestions if you want. Hell suggest something and I'll see what i can do.


End file.
